Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Gorilla
The Ape Ape Fruit, Model: Gorilla, is a Zoan Devil Fruit that allows its eater to become a gorilla or gorilla hybrid. It was eaten by Rex Kong, "The Right Shield" of "The Two Shields" who worked as the commanders of the royal guard for Majestic T. Decaden, the former king of Aspara. Appearance The Ape Ape Fruit, Model: Gorilla looks like a banana with a green peel and small brown spots near its top and bottom. Usage The main key factor to consider when a human eats this Devil Fruit is that humans and apes are genetically similiar. They both have opposable thumbs, for instance. So what use could someone get out of this power? Well, for starters, gorillas are MUCH stronger than humans. So this fruit's power grants its user enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and stamina whenever he/she transforms into a full or hybrid gorilla. His/Her senses are also given a boost while in these states. Not much else is given, as this power is mainly meant for fighting, where such strength and speed is necessary. Strengths As mentioned above, nearly every human capability is enhanced. Since this power is so limited on a human being, these are the onlt benefits worth listing. On the up side, if the user has already trained him/herself to become stronger and faster, then the combined strength of the user and his/her gorilla form will be greater than either of the two, as is standard with Zoans. Additionally, the nails and teeth of a gorilla are much sharper, making for great stabbing and slicing weapons when transformed. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Two other weaknesses are included. While the user is in his/her full gorilla form, s/he will be limited to walking on all fours. While s/he is still able to stand on his/her hind legs, his/her hips won't be able to support the weight for long, forcing the user to return to walking on his/her knuckles. This is considered a weakness due to the flaw of being unable to use one's hands as a gorilla. However, it's a rather useless weakness, since the user can still walk erect in his/her hybrid form, where his/her strength will be at its fullest. The other weakness is the added weight while transformed. Gorillas are heavy creatures, so while the user won't suffer much with his/her speed, they will notice that s/he has become heavier, especially as a hybrid. In areas where weight is key, the user might find him/herself in a situation. Attacks Wild Style Kung-Fu: Kong Crash: Kong delivers a powerful punch while he's in his hybrid form. The attack is capable of leaving small craters in the ground and demolishing objects such as trees, boulders, and houses. Wild Style Kung-Fu: Banana Drop: Kong will grab his opponent from close range and leap high into the air. As he begins falling back down with his opponent, he'll place him/her below himself so that s/he will hit the ground first. This attack is used in hybrid form. This move is considered more deadly than Kong Crash due to the nature of the attack and Kong's tendency to have his enemy land on his/her head or spine. Wild Style Kung-Fu: Gorilla Impact: Kong grabs his opponent from close range and throws him/her hard onto the ground. It's essentially a weaker version of Banana Drop. This attack can be used in all forms. Wild Style Kung-Fu: Ape Squeeze: After grabbing the opponent from close range, Kong will wrap his arms around the opponent and start squeezing. This move can be used in all forms. In his hybrid form, Kong is capable of using this attack to break his opponent's spine. Wild Style Kung-Fu: Silverback Smash: Kong attacks with a powerful kick in his hybrid form. This technique is on par with Kong Crash. Wild Style Kung-Fu: Jungle Slam: Kong tackles his opponent(s) at full speed with his whole body. This move can be used in all forms. Like with the other attacks, Jungle Slam is at its strongest while in hybrid form. Wild Style Kung-Fu: Easy Blow: A straightforward punch or kick from Kong. While it's not as strong as Kong Crash and Silverback Smash, this attack is still capable of doing serious harm. It's considered a watered down version of Kong Crash/Silverback Smash. It can be used in all forms. Trivia *Wild Style Kung-Fu: Ape Squeeze was almost going to be called Wild Style Kung-Fu: Ape Hug. I decided to change it at the last minute because I felt that "Hug" was too cute. I originally intended it to be used for comedic effect, but I changed my mind when I imagined hearing the attack's name in my head. *The Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Gorilla is the first of its kind on Ship of Fools. Noone has made a Saru Saru no Mi up until now. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream